


Moving Out

by stubbornrhino



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, basically fluff with a side of tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubbornrhino/pseuds/stubbornrhino
Summary: That one scene from Eyrieception but in Sehun's pov.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	Moving Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [EYRIECEPTION](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249762) by [stubbornrhino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubbornrhino/pseuds/stubbornrhino). 



> This is unbetad.

**_“Junmyeon.”_ **

**_\- Oh Sehun, a desperate man_ **

****

Sehun’s phone vibrated and he excused himself to receive the call. His calls shouldn’t be eavesdropped on. No, he wasn’t worried about his life, killing more people was just a hassle and he liked his life simple and smooth.

There were only two parties who would call him.

One, his employer slash his blackmailer slash the man he wanted to do some nasty things to. Nasty as in bloody, gory and painful nasty and not as in sexy nasty.....ew not the latter, never the latter.

Two, his brother. This party was really grating on his nerves nowadays with all the whining the asshole was doing but family is family and we don’t kill them just because they are Jongdae.

He looked at the ceiling with a huff and picked up the call.

“Hmmm.” He took extra care to express his grumpiness into that one sound. Jongdae didn’t take the hint at all.

“Junmyeon is so sexy when he is angry. Holy explosion of RDX in the tight locked container of gasoline kinda sexy. He looks all cute and stoic when he is angry but if you look closely—”

“The tip of his right earlobe twitches, yes, I know, hyung.” Sehun rubbed the bridge of his nose with his index finger. He didn’t need a Junmyeon 101 from his brother. He knew Junmyeon enough. He had come to know the man he was fond of....well, he liked to think so.

Junmyeon might just be the best thing that has happened to his boring existence. The agent was so fascinating Sehun could watch him for hours and still won’t get bored. It boggled his mind to no end that somehow Junmyeon was dropped on him unceremoniously but the man had stayed and carved a place into Sehun’s life so easily, smoothly.

Junmyeon should have come with a manual but then what was the fun in that, huh?

“—the tip of his right earlobe twitches.” Jongdae finishes his sentence and the words fed Sehun’s irriation.

“Why did you call, hyung?” It was always best for him and everyone else, involved and not, to not rile Jongdae up so he cut directly to the chase.

“Yeah about that....”

“Yes?” Sehun prompted his brother to get this over with already.

“...he is onto you. Cue my signature text laugh.” Sehun hated that signature text laugh. With a passion. But that wasn’t what was important right now.

“What in the living fuck did you just say?” Sehun’s voice raised an octave but he was sure no one was around. He made sure no one was when he chose the slightly isolated gazebo.

“Watch your fucking language, brother.” Sehun tried his best not to roll his eyes. “I said...” He pictured Jongdae’s eyes doing their thing. His brother couldn’t roll his eyes properly, he tried to learn but all his irises did was move from side to side in a rapid motion and it had always been a comical sight for Sehun. It was one thing Jongdae would always get teased about.

“You are going to go blind!” He snapped but with no real bite in it.

“Shut up! Don’t interrupt me. I tend to forget things.” Jongdae whined and Sehun’s lips turned up at the corners. _As if_. “I said he is onto you. He knows who you are and will most probably kill you sooner rather than later so either you disappear asap or you disappear asap.”

Sehun’s heart thudded in his chest and his blood circulation went crazy for a moment so much so that his knees felt boneless under him and he leaned on the pillar of the gazebo. Junmyeon knew. He was going to know sooner or later and Sehun was prepared for it but his heart ached at the options he had in front of him.

“If you are thinking of completing your assignment, then think again because you know Junmyeon will win in a fight between you two.” He hummed in agreement. It was true. He was bigger and stronger but Junmyeon was faster and played dirty if need be. In his current betrayed state, there was no way Junmyeon would lose against him. Junmyeon would look him in the eye while killing him and then laugh in his face after.

His Jun was a firecracker. The thought made Sehun smile wider than he had smiled the whole day after leaving Junmyeon in his hotel room this morning.

“I suggest ghosting on that cute ass and going underground till I can get out of here.”

This was their backup plan. They were never under an illusion that they would best Junmyeon so the easiest way was to go MIA. Junmyeon was smart but they were smarter plus they had advantage since no one knew about their relationship.

“Killing him is out of the question.” Jongdae said, his voice serious and Sehun straightened his spine, standing tall,

“Agreed.” He was not going to kill Junmyeon. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t. He knew his assignment was doomed the moment he got close to Junmyeon. The day he felt Junmyeon getting plastered to his front in that crowded elevator months ago, he knew the man had changed his life. The urge to place his chin on the man’s head and to hold him close was so overwhelming that he had rushed out of the cramped space and gotten off on the wrong floor before he could ruin his cover.

He was glad his brother was also against killing his partner.

“But I can’t leave him, hyung. I won’t.” He made sure the determination was firm in his tone. He wasn’t going to get another chance.

His priority was to keep Junmyeon safe even at the expense of his own life. He owed him that much at the least. There were people out there trying to do his job and Sehun had been eliminating them when he could. If he left Junmyeon, the man was going to lose his life, either as a collateral for the Agency or as a victim of his client. He wasn’t really fond of either option.

“I know what you are thinking of doing, Hunnie, and I want this on record, I don’t like it.” His brother was worried and so was he because he didn’t know how Junmyeon was going to react when he would see him. But he had hope. Hope that Junmyeon....maybe....returned his feelings too. He needed to know. He needed to know what he would leave behind if he was to leave alone or worse, die.

“Trust me. I got this,” He really didn’t but what else were his options?

“I trust you but I don’t trust Peachcake’s madshit insane ass.” Sehun wanted to reach inside and strangle his brother.

“Your obsession with his ass is showing again.” He tried his best to tamp down the feelings of jealousy and possessiveness. He wasn’t used to dealing with those. Never thought he would have to deal with immaterial things like this in his life. Junmyeon had entered and turned his world every which way and Sehun was still trying to find his footing.

“What do you need?” This time Jongdae’s tone was businesslike. Sehun smiled because his brother was already off to create plans and back-up plans and some more plans.

“Nothing.” He chose his words carefully. Not to give too much away. “I got this.”

“What are you planning to do, Sehun?” Jongdae hissed and Sehun couldn’t help but laugh. Before his brother could go on a rant he butted in.

“Going off grid like you wanted. If I don’t reach you by evening, I want you to get away from all of this. Don’t hurt Junmyeon. It’s my choice.” He repeated himself to get his urgency across. “It is my choice, hyung. I am choosing him. Even if he doesn’t choose me back. Is that clear?”

“I should never have agreed to this. You are making me lose my mind, Sehun!” The desperation in Jongdae’s voice did nothing to faze him.

“Listen to me, hyung,” He hissed better. “Do not go after him or I swear to satan I will come back and drag you to hell with me. He is off-limits, today and forever. Do you understand?” Even if the words were assertive, his tone was pleading. He was anxious and he wasn’t going to sugarcoat it for himself or Jongdae.

Jongdae grunted. Sehun nodded in satisfaction. That was the best he was going to get out of his brother.

“Now if you’ll excuse me I have got a date.” With that Sehun hung up on a spluttering Jongdae and made his way towards the staff to bid them goodbye for the day or for the rest of his life, depending on his little accountant’s reaction.

‖

Sehun walked confidently through the hallways of the hotel. He was going in the opposite direction of his suite but no one paid him any mind. He nodded and smiled at a bellboy he passed by as he approached his destination. Without any delay he pulled out a card and swiped it, opening the door without any noise. Jongdae would know he had used it but nothing can be done about it. He just hoped that his brother would stay put.

For a second he looked at the camera in the corner and considered flipping his brother off but then he just shook his head and entered Junmyeon’s room, closing the door behind, soundelessly.

It was far colder, emptier than his suite and it was understandable too since Junmyeon had practically moved in with him. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw a small lump on the bed. This was the first and the last place that came to his mind. If he hadn’t found Junmyeon here, he wouldn’t know where to start. Losing Junmyeon would break him. Especially when he just found him, had him, held him.

You never poke a cornered animal if you want to live. You coax them and make them feel safe.

He observed the curled figure and counted the breathing pattern. Junmyeon looked so small, vulnerable like this. Sehun wanted to take on the world for him. When the tightness in his chest loosened a tiny bit after watching the slightly moving body, he walked towards a chair.

Then he settled on it, one ankle over the other knee, rubbing his chin with the back of his knuckles.

‖

“I have been waiting for you to come to me, love.” His whisper matched Junmyeon’s, getting lost somewhere between them but not before the smaller heard it.

“I didn’t want to.” Sehun’s heart broke into small, small aching pieces at Junmyeon’s response. He tried to gather the throbbing pieces as he sighed and walked the few steps towards the bed. Desperate to shrink the space between them. He needed contact. He needed to hold Junmyeon close one more time.

He slipped onto the mattress gingerly and slowly slipped his arms around Junmyeon, curling around him protectively. The warmth of the man familiar to him, comforting to the point he didn’t how to deal with the fact that he would lose it soon. He placed his lips on Junmyeon’s temple and mapped a path to his ear.

Junmyeon stayed rigid in his arms and that crushed him some more. The man he loved didn’t feel safe in his embrace and that realization ruined him more than anything else ever could.

“Baby, move out with me.” He pushed his anguish aside. If he didn’t try now then everything was pointless. The endearment rolled out of his lips without any hesitation.

He pushed himself to continue as Junmyeon didn’t react still.

“You remember the beach house you liked? I extended my vacation so moving there sounded like a good idea.”

He tried to sound cheerful, inviting but failed miserably. He knew that Junmyeon noticed the tremble in his words. He was trained to do so.

Sehun positioned them impossibly closer, wiggling his leg between Junmyeon’s and clutching him tighter to his chest. The only thing fuelling his hope was that Junmyeon didn’t resist. He didn’t return the affection but at least he didn’t resist Sehun’s touch and he held tight onto that. His fingers slipped into Junmyeon’s shirt as if they had their own will, calloused fingertips against smooth skin.

He exhaled slowly into Junmyeon’s neck. “What do you think?”

He counted the seconds. _Forty-seven...._

“When?” One word made him stumble and mumble and do his insides all the crazy shit only Junmyeon was responsible for.

“Now. Today. Tonight. Tomorrow. Whenever you are ready.” He was ready to take anything at this point; any semblance of optimism was welcome.

That’s when he felt Junmyeon move, slowly turning and facing him. He rearranged his limbs accordingly. His eyes quickly scanned the angelic face he couldn’t imagine living without. The big round eyes looking at him with so much hope and eyebrows scrunched as if trying to decipher him.

Sehun knew, understood clearly as he tried to convey his own feelings. _Yes, you have ruined me for others too._ He slowly connected the tips of their noses, chest so full of adoration for the man in his arms, he thought it was going to burst.

Sehun rolled on his back willingly as Junmyeon flipped them over, his hands setting on the tiny waist of the agent he was supposed to kill, his target.

“Today.”

Sehun looked up at Junmyeon in surprise and watched as the man got rid of his shirt in a smooth move. Lust flared into his stomach and moved south in an instant. Junmyeon’s power over him was unparalleled. He reached out, straining his neck to connect their lips.

He didn’t know how much time he had but he was going to show Junmyeon that they were inevitable or at least die trying.

‖

“You do know that I can find you in like.... two seconds. Literally two seconds.” Jongdae was angry and Sehun didn’t really blame him for feeling so. He chuckled into his phone as he watched Junmyeon make a list of what they were going to need if they were to live in the beach house.

“I know but like....can you not?” His voice turned playful as Junmyeon scratched his head with the back of a pencil, looking confused. He threw a flying kiss at the man who flipped him off and resumed his task. Sehun laughed in utter joy.

“I don’t know what you’re doing, Sehun—”

“I need more time with him, hyung.” Then he added one word as an afterthought. “Please.”

Then a sharp gasp invaded the heavy silence. His brother had finally realised it.

“You...Hun...you like him.” It was a statement and not a question. Sehun didn’t disagree even though it didn’t even come close to his feelings for Junmyeon.

“I trust him.” He made a bigger statement. Trust. It was the biggest commitment out there and somehow, for whatever reason. Junmyeon had chosen to trust him too. Betraying Junmyeon was out of the equation. Hell, betraying Junmyeon never entered the equation.

“I don’t know what to say.” Jongdae sounded breathless, Sehun rushed to assure his brother.

“I am going to be fine. I...think he might like me too. I don’t know. I mean I am not sure but I want to find out.” Sehun was suddenly shy for some reason as Junmyeon threw some kisses his way this time. He laughed silently again. Jongdae too quiet on the line.

“Hyung?”

“Yeah...yes, Hun.”

“Help me.” His brother would never say no to him. And it wasn’t like he was a scared little kid anymore. He was capable of protecting himself.

“Of course, Hunnie. Whatever you want.” Jongdae’s response settled like a ball of warmth in his chest. “Take your time. I’ll be here.”

He whispered his gratitude in the call and ended it, slipping the device into his pocket. He tapped and felt the outline of the bunny charm with his fingers as he made his way towards Junmyeon and hugged him tight, placing his head on the smaller’s shoulder, eyes going over Junmyeon’s neat handwriting.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a sequel, just a drabble.


End file.
